Empathetic
by ncfan
Summary: -Hinata, Karui, Kurotsuchi- Girl talk on the front lines.


**Characters**: Hinata, Karui, Kurotsuchi**  
Summary**: Girl talk on the front lines.**  
Pairings**: NaruHina, past onesided Kirabi x Karui, past onesided Kirabi x Yugito**  
Author's Note**: I just had to do this. There's so many possibilities.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Karui is the only one among the trio who doesn't possess a kekkei genkai, but this doesn't stop her from getting comfortable. Kurotsuchi's always had trouble making friends but she becomes friendly with these two girls immediately. Hinata's a year younger than them both, is the lowest ranking of the three (Karui and Kurotsuchi are both jonin), both girls are a little overbearing and Karui's from a village that once tried to kidnap her for the express purpose of ripping her eyes out of her head, but she still manages to like them both.

There's very little that can beat fighting alongside each other for forging lasting friendships.

Hinata smiles slightly as she nurses her tin canteen in her hands and takes a sip. The tin makes the water taste like copper, but it's been a long day of fighting and she's very thirsty.

Karui sits sprawled, heavy pants allowing her to sit with her legs however she likes. Kurotsuchi, true to her roots as the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and the daughter of a noble family, sits more politely, legs folded beneath her and hands resting on her lap. Looking at her, Hinata can almost believe that the Iwa kunoichi really is lady-like.

But she knows she's not. Kurotsuchi can outdo Karui for terms of brutality and tomboyishness whenever she wants to, which lately happens to be a lot.

"So, does anyone have any _deep, dark secrets_ they want to share with the class?" Karui's voice hits a falsely giggly note—she's speaking purely to break the silence that has fallen down over them.

The three kunoichi have come to sit in the undergrowth a little away from the rest of the group they're with—camp's being set up as they speak.

Kurotsuchi's brow furrows as she stares at Karui, pale lavender eyes wide open. "Are you serious?" she asks incredulously, jerking her neck back ever so slightly.

Karui nods, amber eyes keen. "Yeah, really. Just something to pass the time." Hinata's noticed that Karui can't stand not having something to do.

The Iwa kunoichi shrugs. "Okay, I'll go first."

Kurotsuchi smirks as she looks over the faces of the two other girls. "I'm not Kitsuchi's daughter," she declares to the audience, smirk growing.

Hinata and Karui's reactions are exactly the same. "What?"

She shrugs, growing uncomfortable. "I'm the Tsuchikage's granddaughter through _his_ daughter: Kitsuchi's just my uncle. I call him Dad because he helped raise me, is all."

Out of politeness Hinata doesn't ask the question that Karui immediately blurts out. "Well, who's your real father, then?"

"That's classified," Kurotsuchi responds, deadpan.

"Seriously, who—"

"_That's classified, Karui-san_."

Taking the hint, Karui speaks up next, knowing from Hinata's personality that she isn't going to answer readily. "I'm deeply ashamed to say this, but I used to have a crush on my sensei."

Hinata smiles gently. "That's not all that bad, Karui-san. Nearly every genin girl in Konoha recently has gone through a phase when they had a crush on Kakashi-sensei." _Except me,_ she adds silently, but doesn't say it. Karui's clearly not proud of her own revelation.

On the other hand, Kurotsuchi's eyes narrow. "What do you mean 'used to'?" she inquires shrewdly.

Karui laughs in her throat and manages to look up. There's no more mortification written on her face. "The rapping happens to be a huge turn-off for most women, including me. Kirabi-sensei tried to ask Yugito-sama out once. As I seem to recall—" a maliciously mischievous gleam exists in her eyes now "—he tried serenading her via rapping, and Yugito-sama put him in a full body cast with chakra burns over eighty percent of his body. I'm not entirely sure why she got so mad; she was normally so calm."

"I can accept that."

Two pairs of eyes turn on Hinata. Kurotsuchi smiles encouragingly at her. "Well, Hyuuga-san? Do you have something to add?"

Hinata blinks shyly and looks away, cheeks burning. "I…" she whispers "…I'm… in love with Uzumaki Naruto," she admits with difficulty. Since she's already screamed it for everyone in ear shot to hear once, she doesn't see why she shouldn't own up to it now.

Kurotsuchi tilts her head. "The Kyuubi jinchuuriki?"

Karui gapes. "_Him_?" she demands, disbelieving. _"That nut?"_

Hinata blushes, and Karui realizes her mistake, wincing. "Uhh, sorry. It's just that… well…" she breaks off awkwardly, then exclaims, frustrated, "He just doesn't seem like your type!"

Kurotsuchi sits back and watches the fireworks with a smirk as the two others go on.

The Hyuuga shrugs uncomfortably. "Naruto-kun has always been very kind to me," she murmurs lamely, starting to fidget with her hands.

"There's something to be said for that," Kurotsuchi points out reasonably. "Kindness is good."

But Karui frowns pensively. "Hinata-san, have you said anything to him yet?"

_It's like she can read minds,_ Hinata muses. _She's not quite right but she's still picked up that something's wrong._ Or maybe, just maybe, Karui's just a bit more perceptive and observant than Hinata's given her credit for.

She nods reluctantly. "Yes, Karui-san, I have." Hinata bites her lip. "But it's been weeks, and he hasn't said anything to me yet. He's barely acknowledged that I exist."

Karui and Kurotsuchi exchange ominous looks, faces growing dark, and have to restrain themselves from stating the obvious. Personally, both think Naruto's trying to tell her something—or that he's just really thoughtless.

The red-haired girl leans forwards and slaps Hinata on the shoulder bracingly. "Well, listen, Hinata-san. The next time you see Naruto, you walk up to him and demand that he talks to you—in private, understand? It's no good to put him on the spot in public. You demand to know what his answer to what you said, and you _do not_ let him leave until you have an answer. Got it?" Karui asks with an oddly determined light in her eyes.

Hinata nods silently.

"Good," Karui nods firmly.


End file.
